You're Mine
by mutsumi
Summary: A/U *chap 2 up!* The Kenshin-gumi are in high school and when Sanosuke sees Sayo, it's love at first sight. But he must fight his way into her heart when she thinks of him as a guy who likes to fight the first time she saw him.
1. First Impressions

****

You're Mine

Author's Notes: Few people like this couple and I'm one of them. *figures* Anyway, it's set in the present and I kind of messed up the relationships of the Kenshin-gumi with one another. *ducks under a table* So, just read and tell me what you think. 

Disclaimers: I don't own 'em. Watsuki-sama does.

**__**

First Impressions

He just saw the most beautiful girl in the whole of Shimabara High.

He and his friends were discussing the pros and cons of being part of the school's varsity teams when he chanced upon looking at his left. And there she was. Flowing brown tresses, angelic face, sweet smile, and graceful movements. Her features are illuminated by the soft rays of the setting sun, highlighting her smiling face.

His fascination of the beauty being presented to him was disrupted when a young man approached the girl and gave her one white rose. He continued observing her though as she accepted the flower and familiarly squeezed the arm of the man. He would have shrugged off the desire to get to know her when the young man appeared at her side if his friend didn't whisper an important information to him right at that moment.

"That's Sayo Muto. She's part of the school's religious group and that man is _just_ her childhood friend, Rorenzo Shouzo, but more popularly known by his last name."

At that, he nodded and smiled briefly to his friend, then continued watching the girl named Sayo.

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara is angrily punching and kicking the double end bag hanging from the ceiling. He is sweating profusely from exerting too much effort in his attacks and from the training he had earlier. He is also sweating like that because of the "little" incident he had after his training, which prompted him to stay in the gym late to let out steam. He is having flashbacks of the scenes earlier, causing him to imagine the punching bag as Shouzo's face. He can't believe the nerve of that guy, coming in here as if he's the goddamn gift to the kickboxing varsity just because he uses a different technique, then challenging him to fight… It's a good thing he is a quick learner. In no time at all, he can deflect and counter Shouzo's attacks. He didn't get to smash the prick's face, however, as Sayo Muto decided to check on Shouzo at that moment he is preparing for his attack. His fist froze centimeters away from Shouzo's face. It didn't even come into contact. _Damn!_ He thought, punching the bag forcefully. _That look on her face!_

Anji Yukyuzan looked up. He was checking the weight of the barbell when he heard a loud punch being delivered to a punching bag. He eyed his student warily. He has already gotten attuned to the moods of Sanosuke and he knows that his student is frustrated from not being able to retaliate to the team's newest member. He smiled inwardly, lest his student see this and be the object of his anger. Even if he was the trainer and several years Sanosuke's senior, they have a relationship as though they are brothers, not teacher and student. Probably because he was the one who taught Sanosuke how to fight when the latter was still a kid and he himself persuaded the other to join the varsity. He can always impose his authority to the younger man and tell him to calm down, but right now, he knows that won't work. So, he's going to try another approach.

****

A/N: Well, what do you think? Yeah I know. I am a bit insecure. I just need something to boost me up, maybe. *grins shyly* So anyway, if you guys want me to continue this, I'll put some kind of family tree before I post the next chappie, since I told you that I'll be messing up the characters' relationships here… except Sano's and Sayo's! *laughs madly!* Ja ne!


	2. Vent

****

You're Mine

Author's Notes: Gomen minna-san for taking so long. I have been struggling to get the ideas out of my head. And it's especially hard with lots of other paperwork due in school. Plus, I have been addicted to a site that offers role playing to any character of your choice. ^_^ Anyway, here's the story.

Disclaimers: As before, the characters are Watsuki-sama's brainchild, not mine.

**__**

Vent

Anji straightened up and walked over to one of the heavy bags. He tested its weight then shouted, "Sanosuke!" That earned him an irritated look from his student, but he merely raised an eyebrow and beckoned the young man to where he is.

"Let's see how you take this bag with me," Anji challenged.

Sanosuke took it. He punched and punched, then kicked and kicked, as hard as he can.

"So, Shouzo has you all worked up, ne?" Anji taunted, causing Sanosuke to imaging the bag as Shouzo's face.

"He's got something you don't, hasn't he?" the trainer continued, and this fueled Sanosuke more. Even Anji is already having a hard time keeping his ground, but he kept on annoying his student. It's because he knows that if he did not, he doesn't know where all that anger will be directed.

This went on for quite awhile. Anji, annoying his student, and Sanosuke, growing angrier and punching more forcefully as each second ticked by. But after sometime, Sanosuke's punches are starting to lose its power. Then finally, he stopped. Anji released the bag as Sanosuke slowly staggered to lean on the open window. He is gasping for air while his mind is on a whirlwind. Head bowed, he kept on clenching and unclenching his fists, as he sought to look for answers his mind is asking him.

_Why in the world am I acting like this?_ He smacked his fist onto his palm. _Who is she to affect me like that? I haven't even met her formally until today!_

"Damn!" he muttered, bracing his hands on the window sill then threw his head back, letting the cool breeze cool him down.

"What do you think you're doing? Exposing your back like that?" Anji bellowed, making Sanosuke snap his head back up. "Do you want to get sick and get replaced by Rorenzo?" he continued as he thrust a drinking bottle and towel to his student.

Instead of answering, Sanosuke snatched the water bottle and towel. He faced the window and drank, then wiped himself free of sweat. Putting down the bottle and towel, he held on the window and gazed at the vast green field in front of him. Earlier, students would be seen practicing their respective sports: track and field, soccer, baseball… Now, all he can see is the empty field illuminated by the bright field lights. He didn't notice his master take a place beside him.

"What's wrong with you, Sano?" Anji asked. He was leaning on the wall beside the window with his arms crossed. "No one has ticked you off like that since Saitou was captain."

Sano just glanced at him and did not answer. He just looked back at the site before him.

Anji sighed. "Remember, think before you act." With that, he crossed the room and opened the door.

"And sort your feelings out," he added, before completely leaving the lone student at the window with the soft click of the closing door.

****

A/N: So here's a short chapter update on the fic. I know I told you that I'd be posting some kind of family tree before the second chapter? I'll do that around this week as I'm still deciding who will be a relative of whom. But I already have some ideas. XD Someone's going to have a twin! *laughs* So, 'till next time. Please be patient with me and please review. Ja!


	3. Note

Author's Note: Nope. No update yet. I just wanted to say that if you want to be informed of when this fic would be updated, please send me a blank email with the title of the fic as the subject. That is so you won't be coming back here again and again and be disappointed that there's been no update yet.

I know it's been a long time already but I've just got way too much things on my mind right now. Especially with my finals coming up. So, there. I'll try to upload a new chapter after my finals is done, so keep your fingers crossed. And oh, please pray that I'll pass. Arigatou and ja ne!


End file.
